


tore the curtains down, windows open now, make a sound

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>don’t you test me though, just because i play the piano,<br/>doesn’t mean i am not willing to take you down, i’m sorry</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	tore the curtains down, windows open now, make a sound

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably wildly out of character and definitely doesn't make sense but i wanted to write and this is what came to me? it was gonna be smut but then shit happened so yeAH tell me whatcha think and we can be friends and all that smooth jazz
> 
> featuring dom!tyler and his biting kink nice nice  
> also josh cries for like no reason other than because i said so

Tyler has this unexplainable energy about him when he gets up on stage, hiding under his armor of body paint and strange voices and shouting and yelling and masks and sunglasses, bouncing around on the balls of his feet, diving into the crowd, losing himself in everything he did when he was placed upon his throne. He screamed to the high heavens above him lyrics that tore his soul open, leaving him exposed and unraveling him piece by piece like tugging on a ribbon, spilling his insides out onto the stage in the form of music, watching the people before him respond in similar ways as he quickly eased into his strange mentalities of loud exhibitionism.

His stage persona was wildly different to how he was when he came down from his euphoria. It was a part of him, but not all of him; it was only for a little while that he unleashed something so volatile within him, seeping into his skin to swim around in his veins when he jumped off his piano or dove head-first into the people chanting his words back at him, when he climbed the stage’s architecture despite everyone’s pleas, high above the people watching him with wide, worried eyes. He screamed out the words into the microphone, free hand outstretched to the sky above him, everything an exhilarating blur as the show slowly drew to an end.

The moment Tyler threw his arm around Josh’s sweaty, bare shoulders, he knew that tonight was one of those nights. He guessed by the way that Tyler’s nails were digging into his skin, and he was affirmed when his inquisitive glance was met with unfamiliar, hungry brown eyes, pupils nearly fully dilated. Those were Tyler’s eyes, pretty in all of their glory, but the amount of lust swimming in their depths was a strikingly different occurrence to the usually soft, doe-like eyes that Josh loved terribly. He could only be so thankful that they were staying in a hotel for the night, lest this result in a couple of sloppy handjobs in a bathroom stall.

Tyler was antsy to draw the show to a close, tugging roughly on Josh’s wrist as they leave the stage, his mind still buzzing with the electricity that accompanied ending a show. He grinned in Josh’s direction, trying his best not to flat-out run to the hotel across the street and keep pace with him, opting to shove his hands in his pockets and dig his nails into the fabric inside. They leave too quickly to be spotted by anyone, and Tyler takes the opportunity as a blessing, pushing Josh into the first dark alleyway he sees for a quick kiss. They can’t afford to be seen by anyone, because being seen would be a mess, and the situation that arose from that was more trouble than Tyler had energy to sort out.

“You should probably stop climbing, man,” Josh voices, breathless, when Tyler pulls away from him, hands around his neck. The other snorts softly, and wiggles his eyebrows in return, kissing him again briefly. He moves away too quickly for Josh to get what he wants from Tyler’s mouth, leaving Josh dragging out a disappointed whine before muttering, “Tease.”

“I don’t even climb that much,” Tyler sighs, his breath brushing across Josh’s nose, and a frown settles on his face as he tries to search Josh’s eyes for something that’s far out of reach – he really doesn’t even know what he’s looking for. He knows the words he speaks are absolute bullshit before they even leave his mouth, but he likes the sensation and the freedom of climbing, erasing the worry from his ever-anxious mind.

Josh scoffs, incredulous, eyebrows drawing together as he looks at Tyler in a way that’s meant to be angry but it really doesn’t ever work on his face. His features are too soft, too pretty – Tyler voices this with a tiny smile, kissing him gently on the forehead where he leans over him, and pulls back in time to admire the red that spreads across his cheekbones and the bridge of his freckled nose. “Come on,” he mumbles, fingers trailing down Josh’s arm, before extracting himself from the warmth of Josh radiating next to him.

The rest of the walk is silent, hidden under the faint cover of moonlight and stars, Josh humming a song from the show, but something within Tyler shifts. His face hardens and his mind is reeling with hundreds of thoughts, twisting and writhing within his head like a pit of snakes. He walks faster, faster, and Josh is having a hard time keeping up with him; by the time they reach the main door of the hotel, Tyler’s digging his fingernails into his palms, fists shaking with nerves. Josh eyes him, curious, but he can read Tyler all too well at this point, and he inherently knows that this night is going to be a hell of a ride between them.

Tyler bounces on his feet, rocks back and forth on his heels in the elevator. He doesn’t touch Josh, even though his mind is desperately pleading for him to run his fingers along his pretty, pretty face. He keeps glancing at him, as if he’s something priceless, too valuable to ever be disturbed, and Josh pretends not to notice. Tyler stands back in wait until the movements of the elevator cease to exist, and he’s very nearly sprinting down the hallway, without a second thought, mind set on throwing Josh on the hotel bed the first chance he gets. His fingers are shaking as he swipes the keycard, pulling his shirt over his head when he finally gets the door thrown open.

Josh follows, not longer after, letting out a groan as he tears his own shirt off and kicks the door closed behind him. He toes off his shoes, throwing them haphazardly somewhere into the distance, keenly aware of Tyler staring him down, erratically toying with his fingers. He straightens himself out, his back protesting with an ache from being bent over at his drums for such an extended period of time – you’d think it got easier with time – and looks at Tyler with a fond smile. He could almost pass off as nervous, if someone else looked at him, what with his twitchy body movements, but it wasn’t the first time they’d done whatever this was, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

They didn’t talk about what this was.

Tyler had never said anything. Josh waited for him to do so, patiently, because he couldn’t find the nerves to ask why they’d checked into their hotel one night, only for Tyler to end up sucking him off on the shitty, probably filthy hotel bed. It’s not like he was complaining, but that most _definitely_ wasn’t something you did with your supposed platonic best friend, especially because Tyler wasn’t gay. He did like girls with all their soft curves and skin and features, had been in relationships both romantic and sexual with them – he’d never thought about a guy in the way he thought about girls until Josh came along and threw the entirety of his life off-balance. He needed something from Josh, but he just didn’t know what it was.

He couldn’t quite figure it out, never could place a finger on whatever the pining was in his soul, until he tried kissing him, tentative and hesitant. Something ignited when he felt Josh reciprocate, after his moment of shock, and he knew that this is what he needed. He needed someone to anchor himself to, to feel like he was truly there and alive and breathing and existing, and that someone came in the form of Josh. Josh liked the attention and he liked Tyler because Tyler was really damn beautiful and he kissed really damn nicely; he was too happy to follow along with the motions, too happy to fall in love with the way their bodies fit together and the way their hips aligned, the way Tyler squirmed and squealed and moaned his name.

He knew he shouldn’t have. He was too easy, truly, and this was only supposed to be every once in a while. It became more frequent and they had sex whenever they stopped in hotel rooms and he loved it a bit too much for his own good. Nothing changed between them, but he found himself stopping the question _do best friends fuck each other every other night_ from exiting his mouth more and more often as he became increasingly more confused. He’s lost in thought, expecting to be interrupted at any moment by Tyler’s lips on his, but he realizes that Tyler never even moved anywhere near him.

“You okay?” Josh inquires at the oddity, stepping a bit closer to rest a hand on the side of Tyler’s head. Usually, Tyler would’ve jumped on him by now, scratching and biting marks into his skins, and the deep, lost look in his eyes is making Josh slightly uncomfortable.

“Yeah,” Tyler breathes out, leaning into Josh’s touch. He reaches out his own hand and brings it to Josh’s hip, pulling him into his embrace; he presses their lips together, softly, and wraps his arms around Josh’s lower back. It’s something different and unusual, lacking the urgency that he’s become accustomed to on nights like these, but Josh falls into the rhythm of Tyler’s lips slowly moving against him.

“You’re sure?” Josh asks, running his hands up and down Tyler’s sides. Tyler hums, pulling him closer and tucking his head onto his right shoulder, kissing the side of his neck. He doesn’t really know if he believes him, but Tyler’s running his tongue along his skin and his heart is racing when he bites at his neck, soft at first, but increasing in intensity with every passing second as he begins to suck a mark into his skin. Tyler has a thing for biting, Josh knows, because he wakes up the morning after with purpling bruises all over his flesh, marks in the shape of Tyler’s fingers on his hips and the imprint of his teeth on his chest, neck, and shoulders. Josh never bruised easy but then came along Tyler, the kinky fuck, and he was suddenly scrabbling for new ways to hide the hickeys.

He tilts his head to the side, closes his eyes and loses himself to the sensation with a soft moan; he didn’t have a thing for biting or scratching before Tyler, either, but now he craves the feeling of Tyler’s teeth and nails and tongue all over him. He wants to be claimed and Tyler knows it by the noises he’s capable of tearing out of Josh’s throat, enjoys waking up next to him and seeing the angry-looking marks all over his skin, even if Josh does bitch him out for the ones visible on his neck that he can’t cover with a shirt. He scrapes his teeth on the mark he’s been working into Josh’s skin, and smiles at the groan that accompanies such a pretty site, Josh’s hands digging into his sides.

Tyler stands back, staring at Josh with something hot and violent burning within the color of his eyes, and smiles, grabbing one of his hands. He doesn’t say a word, but drags him along as he walks to the other room, Josh following with excitement rolling in his stomach – Tyler spins them around and backs Josh up, hands on his shoulders, until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he goes sprawling backwards.

“Ow,” Josh grunts, and Tyler laughs, but crawls on top of him anyways. Josh twines his arms around Tyler’s back with a smile, leaning upwards to kiss him.

He plays along for a few seconds, tugging Josh’s bottom lip with his teeth harshly, pushing his hands underneath Josh’s head before pulling back. He gazes at his face in the way Josh has become accustomed to, and he allows his eyes to be searched for whatever Tyler’s looking for within him with a slow, lazy smile, running his calloused fingertips along his spine. “You’re pretty,” Tyler says, earnestly, earning a laugh that makes him grin in the way he reserves just for Josh, the sound music to his ears.

“Thank you,” he hums in return after a brief second, and Tyler kisses him, quick and fast and suddenly fierce; he has a bit of trouble following after Tyler’s sudden shifts in mood, but he kisses back with everything he has in him, allowing Tyler to bite and nip and prod wherever he sees fit. He gets more frantic, wanting to move faster, faster, _faster_ , and he bites down so hard on Josh’s lip that he can taste his blood.

“Ouch,” Josh groans, running his tongue along his lip, nose wrinkling at the taste.

Tyler chuckles, and Josh smiles in spite of himself. “Sorry,” he laughs, pressing their lips together once more. It lacks the intensity that was there a second previous, and Tyler’s suddenly attached to his jaw, sprinkling small kisses along the line before moving down to his throat. He mouths along the open expanse, delighted in the feeling of Josh’s hands tightening involuntarily where they’re placed on his lower back when he hits a particularly sweet spot on his pulse point. He kisses and nips and licks wherever he can, and Josh throws his head back onto the mattress, arching himself up into Tyler’s touch as he dips lower and lower.

He places a kiss just under Josh’s bellybutton, and moves himself so he’s kneeling next to the bed. He bites at Josh’s left hip, barely hard enough to leave any sort of a bruise, and looks up through his eyelashes at Josh.

“Jesus Christ, Ty,” Josh exhales in return as he twists his fingers up into Tyler’s hair, tugging harshly. The other groans, resting his forehead against Josh’s stomach, fingers tightening against his hipbones, the tips digging crudely into the flesh there.

“God, do that again, _please_ ,” Tyler pants, his voice nothing more than a high whine, and Josh stares down at him, confused – do what again? He nearly voices his question, but Tyler’s fucking moaning against his bare hip and he can’t really focus when his breath is ghosting across his skin, hot and absolutely sultry. “Please, please, please.”

Oh, fuck, he’s begging him, and Josh’s mind is blanching when he pulls even rougher on Tyler’s hair. He wails, loudly, and Josh is so terrified that whoever’s in the next room is going to hear him because he’s being so goddamn lurid right now that he half wants to clap a hand across Tyler’s mouth. He raises his hand to do so, but there’s a vicious pain in his thigh and a set of teeth clamped into his sensitive flesh, and he can’t stifle the obscene moan that tears out of his throat.

His free hand slams back down onto the mattress, fisting the sheets there, and the one that’s still tangled in Tyler’s hair pulls, nails scraping against his scalp. Tyler responds by digging his teeth even farther into the skin around Josh’s hip, and Josh finds himself thinking, yeah, that’s definitely going to be bleeding in about two seconds, but his focus derails when Tyler begins sucking aggressively on the mark he’s placed upon Josh’s flesh. “Fuck, fuck,” Josh whispers, staring up at the ceiling, his chest heaving.

“Yeah?” Tyler questions, voice gravelly, eyebrows raised, when he pulls his mouth away from Josh’s skin. He admires the red-turning-blue-turning-purple bruise, perfectly shaped like Tyler’s teeth, just the way he likes – by the noises Josh makes when he sinks into him, he knows he likes it, too. He drags his tongue across the outline, slowly, tasting the iron of Josh’s blood on his tongue and he grins when Josh hisses through his teeth from somewhere above him. “Mm, I’d like to, but something about this is just so satisfying.”

“Fuck you,” Josh says to the ceiling, eloquently.

“That’s the plan, baby.”

“Then get the hell up here.”

Tyler chuckles, gently brushing the other’s protruding hip bone with his lips before he crawls up his body, slowly and languidly. Josh pushes himself up with his arms as he moves up to kiss him, but Tyler pushes his chest back roughly with one hand, wrapping the other around his throat. “Easy, babe,” Tyler breathes, running his thumb over the soft, utterly exposed skin, and he can feel the vibrations of Josh’s moaning, almost like purring, against the pads of his fingers.

Lightly, Tyler noses against the sharp angle of Josh’s jaw line, eyelashes fluttering closed against his reddening cheeks. “You’re so pretty,” he sighs against his throat, delicately kissing against his pulse point, letting his tongue flicker out to trail against his skin. Josh’s breathing picks up, and he moves his arms to wrap around Tyler’s waist, pushing their hips flush together with a barely-there groan. He moves his head slightly to the right so Tyler can rock his body down against him, nestling his own head in the now empty space, biting into his shoulder violently.

All of the air in Josh’s lungs disappears into thin air with one feeble gasp, and he clutches roughly at Tyler’s back, thrusting up into him – his reservation dissipates within a single second, but it wasn’t as if he had any left when it came to Tyler, and he’s left grabbing for some sort of hold, brokenly moaning as he tries to get any sort of friction from Tyler’s hips. The other pants raggedly into his ear, alternating between marking up his shoulder, the line of his jaw, underneath his ear, his collarbone, anywhere he could reach without having to move much because the sensation was breaking him, rendering him absolutely useless.

“We should take our jeans off,” Tyler gasps after a particularly well-aimed thrust on Josh’s part, never quite without his wit, even when he can’t see straight and the mattress and Josh’s face are blurring together in dizzying colors and shapes. Josh hadn’t even been thinking about jeans, too focused on getting himself off on the sounds of Tyler’s tattered moans and jagged whining and the pressure between their hips alone. He’s reluctant to drag himself away, attaching his mouth to Tyler’s fiercely while struggling with the button on his pants.

He found it within him to thank God for the fact that he wasn’t wearing a belt as he struggled out of his jeans to the best of his ability with Tyler trying to wiggle out of his while still gnawing on his jaw. “Give it a minute,” Josh chuckles, pushing Tyler away for just long enough for them both to get their ridiculous pants off before he’s crashing into him again, rutting against and kissing the daylights out of him like he’s a teenager and making out with his boyfriend for the first time in his bedroom. Josh supposes that’s partially true, because there’s something about Tyler that makes him feel like everything is happening for the first time.

Tyler has his hands braced on Josh’s shoulders, grinding down on his hips with his head thrown back in ecstasy and moaning as if his life depends on it, and everything about him leaves Josh absolutely breathless. From above, he suddenly tosses his head forward, eyes blown and pupils so absolutely dilated that the blackness threatens to swallow up the color forever, and he smashes their lips together with a newfound energy, roughly shoving his hands up to twist into Josh’s fading pink hair.

“Fuck me,” Tyler chokes out, whimpering against Josh’s mouth. “C’mon, please, I need you – fuck, _fuck_ , please, baby, _please_.”

His voice is so needy and desperate, so utterly fucking broken, that it echoes inside of Josh’s mind and leaves him without breath – he kisses Tyler’s forehead as he shoves his boxers down, followed with Tyler sliding his down his ankles and attaching their mouths together in frenzied, unabashed kisses.

“I love you,” Josh pants against Tyler’s lips at the sudden contact, eyes sliding closed in euphoria. Tyler’s movements cease to exist as he pulls away, and Josh whines, the noise dying in his throat when it begins to register what he just said. It wasn’t like he’d never said he loved Tyler before, because he did, loved his best friend to the moon and back, but never within this context. Not when they were borderline fucking in some strange state, rolling around on top of bed sheets that smelled of strange detergents, because he wasn’t supposed to fall in love with Tyler.

Fuck.

Oh, they’re definitely going to have to figure this out now, aren’t they? They’re going to have to talk about this now and he really, really didn’t want to. Why, in all of everything that was ever holy, did his mind think that anything about this would end up with a good outcome?

“What?” Tyler asks, his voice barely an octave higher than a breath of air as he stares down at Josh, hands still rooted firmly within his pink hair. He digs his blunt nails into Josh’s scalp, and Josh’s breath stutters and sizzles out in a hiss, avoiding eye contact in favor of staring at something far off in the distance above Tyler’s head.

Josh closes his eyes in embarrassment, his chest rising and falling in sputtering, erratic motions, as his heartbeat increases; Tyler can feel his pulse when he lays a hand on Josh’s chest, the steady thrum underneath his fingertips, light as a feather as he trails them up and over his collarbone. He enfolds himself over Josh, tucking his head against his shoulder where he bites down again, hard – Josh cries out at the suddenness of it all, his hands flying up to grab at Tyler’s hips while he sucks a bruise into him, claiming him once more as his own.

“Say it again,” Tyler mumbles against his sweat-soaked skin, pressing a kiss into the junction where his neck ends and meets his shoulder. “I want to hear you say it.”

Josh fucking knows he can’t refuse anything Tyler asks of him, but he can’t find the words and he swears that he’s crying a little bit, his throat burning and tasting of acid as bile rises because he’s royally fucked everything up – it takes a minute before he can regain his composure, still feeling as if someone set a fire within his chest, just behind his ribcage because his heartbeat is still racing. When he opens his eyes, he can’t stop himself from letting the tears spill out and he’s choking on the taste in his mouth when he finally grits his teeth and grinds out, “I love you.”

Tyler stills above him, his face still buried in his neck, before he lets out a small giggle that leaves Josh even more confused than before. “Why are you laughing?” Josh pouts, sounding indignant, but his huffy excuses of why he’d opened his mouth in the first place are cut off by Tyler moving and softly kissing him on the nose.

“Because,” Tyler extenuates with a kiss on the lips that Josh barely responds to before Tyler is pulling away, reveling in the soft noise that he’s given. He stares down at the other, brown eyes wide and intense and face completely void of any emotion other than the sea of feeling rolling like waves in his lust-blown pupils that are beginning to worry Josh, before grinning and whispering, running a hand sweetly through Josh’s hair, “I love you, too.”

Josh swears his heart stops beating for at least two seconds and he’s acutely aware of the fact that he’s still naked with Tyler sitting on his hips. He’s been naked in front of Tyler dozens of times and he’s never had any inclination to cover himself or feel embarrassed, but he’s never felt so exposed in his entire life, his chest open and the contents spilled out for Tyler to sift through; he’s still crying when Tyler kisses his tear-stained cheeks, whispering soothing noises against his overheated skin.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Tyler says, quietly, with a small frown as the intensity of everything settles within him. “You’re okay, Josh. It’s just me.”

That was the problem, though, wasn’t it? It was _just_ Tyler, who Josh had fallen so helplessly head over heels for, who he’d do anything for. He’d laid himself out without truly meaning to, and he’s shaking with nerves because he’d always been so terrified of rejection, because he doesn’t know how he’d ever cope if Tyler decided he didn’t need or want him any longer. It was _just_ Tyler, who wasn’t leaving him, who loved him, and he was still crying like a fucking child because he was still so scared of being left behind.

“Josh,” Tyler tries to soothe him, moving his hands up and down Josh’s shoulders lovingly, pressing the pads of his fingers into his skin to rub in small circles. “Hey, hey, tell me what’s wrong. You’re worrying me.”

Josh brings his hands away from Tyler’s hips, scrubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands to get rid of the lingering tears still threatening to fall. “Sorry,” he mumbles, and Tyler takes one of his hands in his own, kissing the back of it with a tired sigh.

“It’s okay,” he says after a second of concentrating on Josh’s face, his eyes still puffy and red, and his heart gives a little thump at how enamored he actually is. “I think we both knew this was coming.”

“I wanted it to be under different circumstances,” Josh sighed, giving Tyler’s hand a squeeze, the feeling of butterflies rising in his stomach.

“Come on,” Tyler grins, rolling off of Josh’s hips, only to pull him into his arms, wrapping him in a tight hug. “This was great.”

“Yeah?” Josh rests his head on Tyler’s chest, listening to the shallow sounds of his breathing like the tide rolling in to meet the shore, and relaxes his arms around his waist.

Tyler’s fingers find their way into Josh’s hair, and he grins, pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead. “Yeah.”


End file.
